we met before
by Kindred01
Summary: Thorin is raising Fili and Kili, he met's Bilbo a nice young Hobbit


Thorin still remembers the sound of his nephews crying in his arms as their mother dies, they were only 9 and 8 in dwarf age and it was sad to lose a beloved pet but it was a harder blow to lose a loved one like a mother; he tells them it will be okay, that he will protect them. Thorin raised the two boys like they were his own, by the age of 11 and 12 both boys stuck close together and close to their uncle and then when got separated from the others of their company, when a snow storm hits. The three of them somehow made it to the Shire.

"Uncle we're hungry!" Fili whined, Thorin, feeling his own stomach trying to eat itself sighed  
"I know boys, I know, just hang on a little longer okay, I am sure they will need a Blacksmith." He said eyeing up the market place. A hobbit comes running over to them  
"Welcome to the Shire. Can we help you?" asked, Thorin eyed the elderly Hobbit taking in his snobbish tone, and his fine wear  
"Yes, we lost our way, I need to feed my nephews and we do not wish for any hand outs, we are willing to work." He said  
"Your Dwarves right?"  
"We are not elves!" Thorin said  
"You can work a forge I believe."  
"Yes, that is what I was looking for." He said  
"Well come with me and I will show you where you can start and I will send someone down with some food for your nephews." He said  
"Thank you sir."

Half an hour later a blonde Hobbit comes walking into the dusty shop front, he held a small pack filled with food and a couple of hot meals in his hands "Hello Mr Dwarf, I'm Bilbo Baggins from Bag end I've brought some food." He called out  
"FOOD!" Came the yell as two small being come running from up stairs like a stampede and right into Bilbo  
"UMMPTH!" Bilbo let out as he was knocked over  
"FILI, KILI!" Come a booming voice and the two boy's jumped off him and stood up their cheeks filled already with apples  
"Orry mncle." They mumbled together, the older dwarf moved over to the curly blonde, Bilbo looked up to see the blue eyes of Throin,  
"I'm my nephew's and I haven't eaten for a while." He said as he helped him up,  
"Thank you and its fine." He said with a small and a blush on his face "I brought some hot food." He said rubbing the back of his head, Thorin looked at him and licked his lips at the young blonde, there was only one thought in Thorin's head and it was …I'm doomed… when saw the Hobbit smile at him  
"Thank you. Would you like to join us?" Thorin asked  
"Oh thank you." Bilbo took the pack off and placed more apples and bread on the table and placed the hot meals on the table as well, Fili and Kili sat at the table looking at the food their mouths dripping from the smell  
"Did you cook this yourself?" Kili asked  
"I did, hope you like it." He smiled softly at them both little boys smiled as they started to stuff the food into their mouths  
"HEAVEN!" Fili shouted, Bilbo looked at them in amazement  
"I was told you were lost?"  
"We are, got lost in the snow storm." Thorin said as he at his soup  
"I'm sorry but you are more than welcome to stay with me until you can find your friends again." He said  
"Really? You won't mind us living in your home?" Bilbo just smiled.

A months passed and Thorin was still working as the Blacksmith, he was getting odd looks of the other Hobbits and they were pestering poor Bilbo about when he would let them into his home, they didn't think it was normal for a Hobbit to be living with dwarfs, Fili and Kili love Bilbo and Thorin believed that Bilbo loved them to, but he wondered did Bilbo love him "Thorin?" came the call, putting the hammer down the dark hair dwarf wiped the sweat off his face  
"Bilbo is every thing alright?" he asked seeing the puffy eyes of the Hobbit "Are the boys okay?" he asked  
"Yeah yeah they are fine, they are…"  
"Bilbo you're bleeding?" Thorin said seeing the cut on the side of his face, he moved closer to him and picked up a rag and wiped the blood away,  
"I'm fine, some of the young Hobbits were throwing rocks and…"  
"What…Oh god Bilbo I'm sorry…we should leave, you be safer without us here." he said  
"What no no listen Thorin please don't leave stay with me, please." He said quietly, the dwarf warped his arms around the young Hobbit and kissed him on the forehead,  
"My poor Hobbit my poor poor Halfling." He whispered "I will not go anywhere."

Later that night after Bilbo and Thorin put Kili and Fili to bed and then Thorin took Bilbo to bed "You sure about this?" Bilbo asked, the dwarf nodded and kissed his lips  
"About you Hobbit I am." He said as he helped the blonde Halfling out of his clothes and his own,  
"I've never done this before." He said blushing to the tips of his ears to his cheeks, Thorin chuckled as pressed his lips against Bilbo's and the pair moved slowly to the bed, Thorin had gently touch every part of the hobbit's warm skin, Bilbo moaned and whimpered as he felt himself spread his legs for the dwarf, fingers entered him and stretching him and wiggling around inside of him "Ahhhh." Bilbo moaned arching up to him  
"Shhhh we don't want to wake the boys." He whispered as he pushed his fingers in deeper getting a twitch out of him.

Pulling his fingers out of him Thorin lined himself up against Bilbo wet entrance "P…Please Thorin." He begged moving himself closer to the Hobbit he pushed himself into him "Ahhh Thorin!" he moaned he felt he Dwarf's length slide into him, feeling he was being stretched and filled made Bilbo feel uncomfortable and he winced in pain "B…Big." He whimpered up to him as he rubbed the beard and pulled him down to kiss him, Thorin started to move slowly into his Hobbit, little whimpers and moans left his lips in puff as he felt the dwarf refill him over and over again, until both came with a cry of their names. They were warped themselves up and fell asleep in each other's arms.

When Bilbo woke up he looked around the room he was alone, he frowned as he got out of the bed, he winced as he walked out the room "Thorin?" he called out  
"In the kitchen." Came he voice, walking into the kitchen he see the dwarf has made a large breakfast  
"What is this?" he asks smiling at the his Dwarf lover,  
"Breakfast, I think you need all the strength you can get." He smiled kissing him on the lips, Bilbo smiled and took a seat as some bacon and sausages and eggs were placed on his plate, the Hobbit smiled and kissed Thorin on the lips "I love you."  
"Love you too."


End file.
